Scarred, Broken, Unbowed
by FishSlayer
Summary: To retrieve a precious part of herself she gave up years ago, Riven returns to Ionia attempting to avoid detection. She is caught, somewhat purposely. Irelia agrees to allow her to stay under certain conditions; not without suspicion and some amount of contempt. The Exile determines to prove she is not who she once was. But there are those who will not forgive Noxus it's crimes...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is the first fanfic I put up here that is actually somewhat serious. For some reason the line breaks won't do what I want them to...anyway, I hope to be able to continue it to the end and not leave readers disappointed. Those of you reading, thank you. I hope you enjoy. Edit: Also, quick shout out to CrimsonNoble, for helping me get things in order better. I made a few changes as I hate being uncomfortable with my writing. **

**Also also, I will be putting little pieces of lyrics from different songs that inspired this fic to begin with at either the beginning of each update or the end. Meant to do this before...They are all from the same band, Oh, Sleeper. A surprising number of their songs remind me of Riven (and similar characters). This first one is from "The Conscience Speaks".**

* * *

_I helped you shed in their name_

_But can't you see our wounds still remain?_

_Will you please let it go?_

Chapter One

It was summer. Through the thick foliage of a dense, cool forest, a powerful warrior pushed her way. She paused momentarily in an open area and brushed a strand of white hair out of her burning, yellow-orange eyes, scanning surroundings for a few minutes before lazily drifting away to her thoughts.

Riven knew she needed water. She knew that if she stayed out here, wandering about without finding any, she would have more trouble than one would think she'd have coming back to this place. She knew she had been a fool coming here with the lack of plan she had; no map, nothing to help guide her to what she was after. Though she was no fool. In truth, she had done it purposely. She used excuses about the truly strong and independent being able to overcome any obstacle, that she was testing herself to see if she deserved to take back what she had given up in her overwhelming grief; that she was taking a 'round about route so as not to run into anyone who may want to slay her for her past crimes. But really, the guilt that she tried to quell but had weighed her down over the years had always tried to creep up and claw her into the grave. This time, she'd let it go too far.

She regretted that part.

But she pushed onward with no complaint or fear, as was her way. She may still have love for Noxus, the Noxus she knew, but still she had changed and grown. Things were not as simple as the philosophy of her home city-state had made them. She would choose her own path. Right now, this was it.

This was also no time for such musings.

Hours later, huffing and aching at a lack of essential, bodily needs, Riven pulled out of the thick jungle and found immense relief in a cool breeze. After her tired eyes had adjusted to the sudden sunlight, she found herself before large plains of open farmland. Wasting no time, though sparing some to smile tiredly to herself, she stumbled toward the small, but efficient-looking house just up the slight incline of a broad hill.

A small, middle-aged man stood in front of the humble building, and squinted in confusion and slight fear at the Exile. She came to a clumsy stop and almost toppled. After clearing her throat the best she could, she attempted to recall what she knew of the Ionian language. Her thoughts became increasingly jumbled, and the world before her eyes began to swim. She wondered to herself why it was so difficult to remember some simple words in the language of those who were once victims to her gargantuan blade; in a time when she hadn't really known herself just yet. The world faded out; and in; and out again before she could find her answers.

She awoke to two sets of familiar eyes. Sitting up too quickly caused her to also realize the futon she lay in was far too small for her Noxian self. She ignored that for the moment and first spoke; unintentionally in the tone of a bewildered child; to the closer set of eyes. A deep green.

"...Irelia? How did you-"

She was cut off sharply, "I am always made aware of possible threats to Ionia, Exile."

That stung. Perhaps the graceful Ionian woman before her was upset at Riven's sneaky choice of back entrance into her beloved country. Regardless, she hadn't wanted to run into anyone like this. Or, well, be found like this.

She nodded cautiously, but respectfully to the Will of the Blades; noticing how rigid and somehow annoyed in appearance the floating swords and knives around her seemed to be. Then she turned her attention to the second, much larger figure. His bright yellow irises bore into her burning amber. Irelia spoke first.

"This does bring us to our next question. What business does the Kinkou have with this Noxian, Shen? It's quite a shock to see you." Her voice had less bite, but not much less. She really was in a bad mood.

The ninja turned to Irelia with as much emotion as a faceless statue, and replied "The Kinkou always moves when it believes it must, as you well know. For the balance. I am the Eye." He turned his gaze back to Riven, "The Exile has come hoping to find something. Without detection." As if knowing all along. He pauses briefly, then speaks _to_ her. "Regardless of what it is specifically, you do not wish more harm on Ionia. This, I see clearly. For the sake of the balance, the Kinkou will allow you to continue on your path. But I am always watching. Do not forget that."

Riven's brow creased, but she nodded her understanding, despite it being impaired at the moment. The Eye of Twilight truly saw much. Irelia looked even more thoughtful than Riven herself.

"I trust that she will be under good supervision and care, Captain Lito." _That_ caused her to look up in surprise and begin to ask what he meant, but the ninja was already gone. The Ionian woman huffed angrily before crossing her arms and giving the Exile a long, hard look. Riven stared back, then stood and took a moment to scratch the back of her still-foggy head.

The small room felt even more constricting at that level. Why was it so small? Her eyes decided to focus on the calmly irate woman in front of her then. The difference between them, even physically, was astounding. While Irelia was among the taller of her people; Riven herself was not small for a Noxian. She stood at nearly Shen's height, who was practically a giant among the Ionian people. Irelia's hair was the exact opposite of her own, black silk. While the Ionian was very fit but slight, the Exile was more thickly muscled. Her skin was paler and fairer, Riven's was tanned and scarred in many places. The differences in their fighting styles showed.

While Riven mused quietly on these things in her somewhat consciously inebriated state, the small man from earlier made an appearance and offered her a wooden cup filled with water. She accepted awkwardly and somewhat dazedly. The cool liquid eased her and gradually washed away the thick fog on her mind.

In the mean time, Irelia snapped out of her thoughtful expression and finally spoke up. "Shen has judged you worthy of some amount of trust. While I don't take orders from the Kinkou, their opinion is very respected and always taken into account when known." She paused and her green orbs stared hard and cold into the Noxian woman's eyes, tone merciless, "If you will bring no harm to my people, I will take you in and show you some hospitality. But by staying under my roof, you will follow my rules, and if I find that you are doing something that could bring hurt to this land, there will be harsh consequence."

Riven thought for a moment before answering genuinely "Thank you. For everything, and for enduring my presence. Irelia, you..." The Exile's gaze fell off to the side, to the floor as she stopped herself. What was she doing? Words meant nothing at all. But...to say them and keep them in action, that was different. She could be silenced any moment...so she took her chance. She shut her eyes and took in a deep, calming breath before opening them and pinning them to the deep green irises of the cautiously curious Ionian before her.

"You may never believe or even pay heed to anything I say, and I could not ever blame you for that. But I must at least say this. For everything I've done, to this land, to these people, to you...everything, there are no words in any tongue that could truly express my regret, anguish, and deep repentance. Every day I live with the memory; and every day I carry the guilt and absolute shame at what I've done." She paused, eyes pleading though nothing else showed it, and finished "Know that I am ashamed of who I was."

The smaller woman stood frozen in place. Though her face did not show much, her eyes revealed a plethora of emotions, both conflicting and harmonizing. She opened her mouth, then shut it abruptly and strode out of the room. She was appropriately surprised.

The Noxian heard the voices of the man who took her in and the Will of the Blades speaking in Ionian. She may have understood if they spoke more slowly and weren't so muffled. She stayed put, however, and waited; pondering Irelia's reaction to her honest and heartfelt words. Simultaneously, she tried hard not to ponder it.

It wasn't long before the Ionian Captain returned, and bade Riven follow her outside. Hefting the pack containing all her things, she did so. The small man stood waiting for them with two horses, one of which Irelia had ridden in on. He bowed deeply to her, and waited for the pair to mount. She thanked him, and wished him the best as well as promising the return of his horse.

"As I said, we are going to stay in my home. It is south of here. I hope you have experience riding." Irelia then took off at a ridiculous speed, and left Riven to attempt to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not sure of where exactly Irelia actually lives, so we'll just go with "Near the Placidium". Thanks for all the reviews so far! Some have been extremely helpful. Regardless, I love to hear any of your thoughts. The story may be somewhat slow for some of you so far, but I promise it will pick up. **

****Edit: I changed this around. It is now from Irelia's perspective for the first bit, then it switches to Riven's after the horizontal bar thingy. Lyrics are from "We Are the Archers". ****

* * *

_They watched me fall for the last time, but how is such an elegant blade to be stopped?_

_When in times where eyes set sites to cross-hair the weak_

_It's all I can do to control my gaze from the curiosity of seeing myself as prey_

Chapter Two

Being close to the Placidium, the Lito home was quite far south of where Riven had made her intrusion, northeast in the area of the Hirana Monastery. They stopped at a good sized Inn for the night, as the trip was far too long at the pace they were forced to ride.

Under Irelia's orders they shared a – spacious - room. She wouldn't let the Noxian out of her sight if and when she could help it. The old "poster child" of Noxus.

The country that invaded her homeland to butcher those who had no defense _and_ those who had, indiscriminately.

She wouldn't forget. The two had never met in battle during the invasion, but she would never forget. She saw first hand what Noxus did to her people, and what their intentions were. Complete domination; perhaps annhilation. And for what?

She would never forget.

Despite this, the Exile's confession of guilt earlier that day had struck something within her. It surprised and completely unnerved her. She couldn't get it un-stuck from the forefront of her mind. But...

She could push it aside. And that she did.

The two decided they were famished from the long ride, and took a table in the tavern below the housing section of the inn. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence as they waited, and when Irelia's eyes began looking distant and thoughtful Riven's started to wander. She took in her surroundings with the keen instincts of one who'd wandered long and far. A few drunken patrons made a racket near the bar. Many others were enjoying meals with their company.

Suddenly, the Noxian stood with a start, her eyes locked to something behind Irelia. This startled her Ionian companion, her hovering blades spinning readily as she watched Riven questioningly. The Exile's pupils were tiny pin-pricks surrounded by molten amber. They became anxious and released their hold on whatever it was to glance around the spot, as if what she'd seen had vanished.

"What are you doing, Exile?" Irelia asked, eyes scanning where Riven's were directed and returning, filled with confusion and wariness. The room had quieted, surrounding patrons speaking together in whispers. A few seconds more, and the Noxian woman's eyes finally met Irelia's. The Will of the Blades almost immediately understood that Riven was just as confused as she was. The question was, why?

"Tell me what you saw, I must know." She commanded softly, yet the hardness in her eyes returned. The Exile took a glance around the room once more, and sat again. Her brow creased, she leaned across the table toward the Ionian and finally spoke. "Noxus is watching. The Du Couteaus' dog was watching us, just over there against the far wall." Brow creasing further, she continued with a tone of frustration "He said nothing and made no action, but nodded to me and left. If not Noxus' high command...the Du Couteaus know at the very least where I am." She rubbed her face with a palm and then stared hard at the tabletop. Irelia closed her eyes momentarily, and when she opened them her expression was carefully devoid of emotion. She answered, "Well, you were found by both Shen and I first, fortunately. It doesn't really seem to me that you were putting any true effort into concealing yourself. This cannot be much of a shock. Though why they are so interested...may be another story." She continued observing Riven, her blades moving curiously in strange harmony about her. Riven's face twisted slightly as if she was in pain, and she breathed a heavy sigh before replying "I apologise for my...careless stupidity. I never meant to..." Her fist clenched, and unclenched on the tabletop. The muscles in her jaw worked as a waiter arrived with their food and took leave quickly. "They will not get involved with your people; if I have to spill their blood over it I will. And...what I came for, I will retrieve it and leave you in peace as quickly as I can. I'm...sorry." Their eyes meet again; cool green and burning amber. They stare for an uncomfortable amount of time before Irelia breaks it, and nods firmly, yet almost shyly.

The meal is spent in heavy silence, and so is the remainder of the night.

* * *

Upon awakening, the Noxian noticed the lack of Irelia and any of her personal items in the shared room. Her bed was cleanly made. Seated on her messy bed squinting in confusion; Riven gave herself several moments of silence before abruptly gathering her meager belongings and walking swiftly down the stairwell sleepily, but with trained coordination. She burst somewhat carelessly through the front door, rubbing sleep from an eye and halted.

Irelia was seated, eyes shut on a lush patch of grass shaded by a small tree. Her expression was practically the epitome of Ionian serenity as she sat, deep in meditation. The peaceful world surrounding them seemed to flow with her, and her with it.

Riven had to admire such strong will and presence of mind after the unexpected event that left much to question the previous night, but couldn't help the childish sort of confusion that welled up simultaneously. The her who still retained her military, Noxian upbringing. _'What the fuck.' _

Ears perking up at the sound of a quiet, muffled giggle, the white-haired Noxian snapped back to the present. The Will of the Blades had a delicate-looking hand covering her mouth.

"Are you laughing at me?" The Noxian asked, confusion and amusement leaking through her stoic expression. After a moment, Irelia answered, _smiling,_ "You would have as well, had you seen your face just now." Freezing a moment and then scratching the outside of her arm, Riven opened her mouth to reply, but gave up and shut it again in embarrassment. Irelia chuckled lightly once more and stood gracefully. "We have quite a way to go yet. A light breakfast would be ideal; then meet me out here with your mount and we will continue."

Meditation. Riven thought to herself, perhaps it would do some good to give it a try.

Not much was spoken of during the second part of their journey. Both mulled over the appearance of Talon, and his strange behaviour. Noxus obviously wanted them to know they were aware of what was happening, but why care so much? Talon, Katarina and Casseopeia were champions of the League, with business more important to attend to than keeping their eyes on the Exile, surely. How much did they know of Riven's intent and purpose coming back to this place? Who else in their ranks knew? There was nothing to go on except an appearance and a vague gesture. For a Noxian champion of such rank and connection to touch foot on Ionian soil...to be there so soon; it was beyond suspicious. It stuck with them both.

Irelia let out a sigh and smiled as the Placidium came into view. They slowed.

"We'll stay in the city a night. I have some quick tasks to accomplish there, so we might as well. Have you been here before?" Riven shook her head, eyes gleaming with half-hidden interest, "I had never gotten that far. It...looks quite the sight." Irelia nodded, hiding a smile full of pride for her homeland. "It is."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll awake to new purpose to fight this body_  
_No longer will I play the dark shepherd_  
_Let not my words be ripped from the throat of a horror_  
_Oh, forgiver! Where is justice in letting me live?_

Three

Once again at an inn, though much larger and full of patrons of all sorts, the two women immediately got something to fill their stomachs. Irelia bade Riven good evening, and left to take care of some business of hers. The Exile had seen Karma, the Enlightened One, before the two left her sight. Noting that quickly and figuring it was best she get rest, she climbed the steps to her- once again, _shared_\- room.

After dropping her traveling bag on the floor next to her bed, Riven fell backwards onto it with a deep sigh. Thinking on her whole journey thus far, she wondered why the Eye of Twilight had decided to allow her to stay in Ionia...and under the watch and care of Irelia, of all people. Was that the ninja's strange attempt at humor?

The Exile's face scrunched up at remembering her emotional confession to the Ionian captain, and her reaction to it. _`That may have been a mistake...I doubt she even believed me. What a fool I was...perhaps she assumed I wasn't in my right mind. I almost hope she did.'_ She pinched the bridge of her nose and growled in frustration. After several long moments of continued self-depriciation though, Riven's expression turned far more solemn. _`I could have died. Maybe I had wanted to. At the Institute I'd had plenty of opportunities to speak to Irelia...any Ionian really, did it matter? But if I didn't say that at that moment...I just...`_

She stood and began pacing slowly. _`I came here with half-hearted purpose. Else I would have taken a more sure and safe route...or been better prepared for the one I did take. Perhaps it was for the best I had my stupid, repentant outburst so soon.`_ Her pacing stopped. _`I apologised, I tore my heart open with that confession, and I meant it all. The only way Irelia will know that is if I _do_ something to prove it. I cannot allow anyone to bar my path. If it means cutting down Noxians...'_ She remembered Talon and his slow nod. _`So be it.`_

"Riven?"

The Noxian jumped slightly and snapped her head toward the open door. Irelia stared expectantly at her, one brow elegantly raised. "You looked as if you were trying to bore a hole in the wall, glaring at it like that."

Silently berating herself for being so lost in thought she hadn't heard the door open, Riven rubbed the back of her head and avoided the Ionian woman's gaze. "I was...thinking. I'd thought you would be gone longer." She shifted uncomfortably under the smaller woman's scrutiny.

"It was nothing that Karma couldn't explain quickly and no action need be taken immediately..." She looked as though she were debating something. Before Riven could decide whether to ask or not, Irelia continued. "What...what were you thinking about?"

Surprised she cared to hear her thoughts but suspecting it was only for the sake of making sure Riven wasn't plotting against her people, the scarred woman replied, "Merely...about our journey so far. And my own before that." She broke her gaze and winced, then looked back at the black-haired woman. "Um...I...hope you don't think I'm...crazy, or a liar. Though that may have not been the best time to...convey those feelings to you, I felt it was something I had to do at the time."

Was that a blush on the Ionian's cheeks? But...why? She waved her hand dismissively but wouldn't meet the Noxian's eyes as she replied tightly "It was certainly...a shock, to say the least but...I suppose I can understand the sentiment. Needing to say that then, I mean." She cleared her throat and changed the subject, "So, are you going to sleep some time tonight?"

Riven grinned slightly, still pondering Irelia's strange behavior. "I do plan on it. Would it be alright if I went for a short walk first? I feel fresh night air would help clear my head."

Irelia scoffed, "As long as you aren't going out to plan the downfall of my country with your hooded friend or his sadistic superior." She smiled more gently, "Be back in an hour at most. If you are not I shall have to chase you down and not allow you out of my sight again during the rest of your stay."

Chuckling quietly, the white-haired Noxian promised to be back by then and left, shutting the door softly. She walked briskly down the flight of stairs and out a side exit of the inn. The air held a very slight chill, but was otherwise warm and mild. She felt uncharacteristically giddy and in good humor. A small smile had been on her face since leaving her shared room. _'Maybe I'm not as hated as I'd thought.'_

Walking close to thick forest, she halted suddenly at the muffled sound of grunting coming from within. Then the clang of steel. The remnants of her sword were in her hand and she was running as quietly as possible into the greenery before even she realized it. The noise was coming from just behind the large bushes she halted in front of. Carefully, she peered through them.

Two fighters. One was obviously the Wuju Bladesman, the lenses of his strange goggles piercing the dark with their sharp glow. The other...

It's figure jumped into a more visible spot of ground in the small open area they had to duel in to dodge a diagonal slash.

The other was Talon.

**AN: Super short chapter, I know. But I haven't updated in forever and I wanted to put something up. Hope you enjoy it even if it's sort of an in-between actual events kinda thing. I may be able to update more sooner again. Life got crazy for a while but it's a bit more stable now. Lyrics are from "Charlatan's Host". **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is longer, but again, updates will not be regular. I also wrote this while quite sick, so hopefully it all makes sense and doesn't have weird, uncomfortable to read parts in it (because I didn't edit). Lyrics are from "The End of a Dark Campaign". **

* * *

_With fights more lost than won I walk away with one trophy_  
_A thousand scars on my own chest, only to realize nowhere else was I hit_

Four

Before she could decide whether to jump into the fray or retreat to the inn and inform Irelia of what she was seeing, one of Talon's spinning blades sliced through the thick greenery she was crouched within and she jerked to the left to avoid it. This also got Yi's attention, as he hadn't noticed her presence. Merely pausing for a second to glance at her, he then gritted his teeth and was upon Talon with a merciless chain of quick strikes almost too quickly for either of the others to see.

"Noxians...how did two of your disgusting kind get as far as the Placidium without our knowledge?" The Bladesman hissed venemously at Talon, who was struggling to survive the unreasonably rapid barrage of sword blows. It was apparent Master Yi was trying to take him out so as not to have to deal with two enemies at once.

Riven stood and walked out into the open, wooded area in which the two combatants struggled against each other. She replied as she walked.

"I'm not here without the knowledge of at least Captain Lito, Duchess Karma and the Eye of Twilight." There was a loud clang of blade meeting blade before Yi jumped backwards and gave the Exile a shocked, but angry look. "And," She continued, "You are well aware that I am no longer allied with Noxus. I don't know what that one is doing here." She nodded toward Talon. He shot a glare at her while he caught his breath.

Yi deliberated within himself briefly before his expression twisted into one of disgusted rage. "Liars, you all are. Defend yourselves!"

Riven brought her blade up just in time to block the Ionian's swift slash, and their blades stayed locked. He foolishly pushed against hers, with a mind clear of anger he would've known better than to attempt to beat the Exile in a contest of strength. She grabbed his right wrist with her empty left hand and swiftly yanked him toward her, following up with a kick to the solar plexus. Yi was too stunned to do much but partially block the powerful kick with his available limbs. If the white-haired Noxian had let go of his wrist it would have caused less damage, but sent him right to Talon's blade. He clenched his jaw in pain and frustration. Before Riven could do anything else, he maneuvered his entire body up and over her arm and she was forced to release him.

When he landed, he searched for the Blade's Shadow immediately. The Noxian assassin was no where in sight. Riven followed his gaze, but payed attention to him in her peripheral vision. Had Talon run off? '_What was he doing here again to start with? And how did this fight even begin..? Was he caught trying to kill the Wuju Master?'_

"What is this? What game are you playing, Noxian?" Yi asked calmly. He seemed to have gotten a hold of himself, for the most part. He did not look at her, still searching for the missing assassin.

"I at least, am playing no game. Irel- Captain Lito and I are staying at the inn not five minutes walk from here. We'd been riding south for the past few days." Riven replied somewhat distractedly. "I had seen Talon at the first inn we stayed at on the way down here, but...I didn't know what that meant."

Master Yi was silent for several moments. He seemed thoughtful...but his face gave nothing away this time.

Which is why his lunge landed. Part way, anyhow. Riven felt the cold steel slice through cloth and flesh at her side as she jumped away from the swordsman. Once at enough of a distance, she put her hand to the wound. It was fairly shallow. She'd hardly flinched; but still she felt the stirrings of anger within her chest. Normally, she could read the movements of her opponents. Her eyes hardened. Yi said nothing and charged her again. A diagonal swing. A horizontal slash. Another lunge, followed by a vertical swing, earth to sky, and back down in a diagonal slash. The Bladesman was not letting up, and he was incredibly quick. Patiently, the Exile dodged, blocked and deflected his strikes.

"Why are you trying to slay me rather than even giving me the chance to present you with proof of my honesty?" Riven ducked a swing, "I do not see what you would gain from killing me other than punishment from the League."

As the Bladesman readied another swing, a hovering sword flew out of the darkness and struck it away, nearly out of his surprised grip.

"What is this? Yi?" Upon recognizing Irelia's voice, Riven's posture relaxed slightly. The Ionian Captain rapidly strode up to the two. She was dressed in the loose-fitting robe that was her nightwear, and she wore thin sandals on her slender feet.

"What happened here? Riven, do not tell me you attacked-" The Noxian cut her off gently "No. That would be incredibly foolish." She gave the Wuju Bladesman a look. "Talon showed up again."

Yi gaped slightly, then clamped his mouth shut. After a moment he spoke."You...were telling the truth." His brow furrowed.

Shooting a disturbed look at Riven, Irelia once again addressed Master Yi. "Yi, tell me what took place here. Riven is under my watch, and has so far proven to be trustworthy...enough at least that I do not expect her to harm our people. Please tell me what happened."

After glaring at the Captain's Noxian companion for a moment, straightening and sheathing his sword, the Bladesman begun to explain. "I arrived here, at the Placidium just this afternoon. Wukong is supposed to meet me for training purposes tomorrow. I'm staying at the very same inn you are." He glanced again at Riven, "I was simply buying my meal for the night from the vendor across the street from it...when I saw Noxus' hooded dog." He spat the last three words as if merely saying them left a poisonous taste in his mouth. "I chased him here and the coward finally turned and fought. Your people are hypocrites, Exile."

Riven's eyes flashed dangerously, and her jaw tightened...but otherwise showed no sign of hostility. She did not reply, which Irelia was grateful for. The Captain turned to Yi and sternly, but irrately replied, "That was entirely uncalled for. Riven did nothing to you, do not provoke her. You are acting like the very people you hate so much." His mouth dropped open, and as he was about to snarl back the Ionian woman cut him off. "We are returning to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same." She left him there fuming, and Riven followed with a somewhat blank but comically bewildered expression on her face.

Irelia did not turn or look at her even once until they arrived at their room and the door was shut. When she did, her face lit up in amusement and she asked, "Why the look?"

Blinking rapidly a few times and realizing she had been making an abnormal expression, Riven then replied with a sigh "You're the only one who's pulled weird faces from me like that...in a long time." The Ionian chuckled, turning to her bed.

"Why...did you stand up for me like that?" The Noxian was genuinely confused. Irelia hadn't needed to do something like that, and Riven was inclined to believe she wouldn't have for a Noxian, ever. Rather ignore it, or even join in the mockery and harassment.

The other woman said nothing. She settled into her bed across the room from Riven's, and finally replied. "It wasn't right, what he said. It was rude, and hateful...and our culture, our people, are better than that. Even I can be civil to those I hate. At the very least that man could learn some maturity." She sighed, blew out the lamp next to her and said "Good night, Riven."

She didn't argue. Instead, the Exile flopped backwards onto her bed for the second time that night. She would save thinking on Irelia's reply for another day. Slipping her boots off with her feet and removing her loose, white shirt, she drifted to sleep without much trouble at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This bit is from Irelia's perspective. Have fun.  
**

**Also I am editing the past chapters, especially chapter two. Look back through if you want (I'm not finished yet, though). Lyrics are from "Charlatan's Host" (all of them are by Oh, Sleeper).**

* * *

_I'm not finding justice, no warrant for mercy..._  
_Don't give up on me_  
_ Don't give up on me!_

Five

It was dawn when Irelia had awoken. After stretching, washing her face and performing other important morning hygenics, she decided to wake her Noxian companion. Talon kept appearing, he knew where they were and each time he'd appear so far the danger had escalated - quite a bit. So, they needed to change location. If they took horses he would easily follow them, but perhaps they might throw him off their trail if they used another method.

The Ionian woman then approached Riven's bedside hesitantly. The Noxian warrior was sprawled, arms wide on top of the sheets. Long lashes softly fanned over her tanned cheeks and her expression was the most relaxed Irelia had ever seen on her. Her shirt had been removed, and she wore a bandage wrap around her breasts. Just under them on her side there was a patch of bandages with a small amount of blood leaking through. Irelia's brow furrowed, _'Did Yi give her that?' _The Exile's entire body - or at least the expanse of skin on her torso and arms that Irelia could see - was littered with scars of all shapes and sizes. There were the obvious blade wounds, but some of the worst looked like they were from liquid burns. _'The Zaunite machines...'_Under that skin was a good amount of well-distributed and powerful, toned muscle. Dragging her perhaps too-interested gaze further down, Irelia observed a single boot hanging comically from the end of Riven's foot, which was dangling over the edge of the bed. She looked as if she fell asleep when she fell on the bed instantaneously. Seeing the stoic warrior looking so child-like always amused the black-haired woman. She smiled and brought a slender hand to her mouth delicately as if to stifle laughter.

The expression dropped from her face immediately when a pair of heated, golden-orange orbs snapped open to meet her cool jade ones. Neither moved a muscle for a moment. Then Riven's mouth opened, "...Were you planning on assassinating me or is there something on my...um, face?" She was met with a bright red blush from the always respectable and dignified Will of the Blades. She hadn't realized she'd been staring...for so long. How long had Riven been awake?

"I...I only meant to wake you...and was deliberating on how to do so." She couldn't look the Exile in the face. Her hovering blades spun in agitation. How could she have _embarrassed_ her so? Not that it was the Noxian's fault she had been practically ogling her...

Riven was looking at her with a most unreadable expression. Finally, she sat up and scratched the back of her head; the hanging boot dropping to the floor with a loud 'thump' as she drew her leg up. Gathering her dignity and wits (at least for the moment), Irelia promptly stated, "We need to leave. That assassin keeps showing up, and it's obvious he's following us. Karma knows about him, and she must have told the other elders and Ionian champions by now. They will take care of him." She hefted a bag containing her armor. "We are going to my family home. And not by horse. Meet me down in the tavern when you are ready." She left and swiftly descended the staircase. She would do her best to forget her embarrassment and put it behind her. It was no good to allow her Noxian charge to see her that way...much less be the cause of it.

The few employees awake and working greeted the Captain as she entered the tavern and she politely returned them. She ordered a simple breakfast and tried to focus her mind on the task ahead. A summoner would meet her soon to assist them with their trip, after all.

Her attempt failed. She couldn't help but begin to question herself. Why had she been so interested? Of course, Riven was not at all your average woman, especially in Ionian society...and she was covered with those scars. They were difficult to tear the gaze from...it must have been morbid curiosity. That's all. _'Oh?'_ A voice in the back of her mind whispered, _'And what was all of that staring at the body _under_ those awfully interesting scars about, then?'_ Surely it was...an appreciation for the human form! Yes, that was it. That was perfectly normal, most people had such an appreciation...it didn't have to be...sexual.

No, no, no. She was _not_ thinking about that right now. Riven was a Noxian whose hands were forever stained with the blood of her people. She needed to remember that, whether the white-haired Noxian was changed and remorseful or not. Feelings did not resurrect the dead. Guilt did not protect the slain._'Remember where you stand'_ she told herself.

The Exile, dressed and prepared for travel had descended the stairs and took a seat next to Irelia. When she glanced sideways and saw the Ionian woman looking at her, she blinked once, then gave her a small but warm smile. It softened her eyes. Her tea arrived just then, and Riven turned her attention to it and sipped carefully.

She hadn't seemed to realize how much that small gesture flustered the Ionian woman, who quickly turned the other way. She calmed herself as non-chalantly as possible, and thought, _'Remember where I stand...?'_

"Captain Lito?"

Irelia looked up, shaken from her thoughts to find the Ionian summoner they were waiting on. She smiled politely at him and said, "We are ready to depart. Thank you again for your time."

* * *

When they arrived at the Lito home, Irelia immediately set to brewing tea. Teleportation via summoning always made her feel a bit queasy, and the hot drink seemed to solve that problem every time. When it was ready, she poured Riven a cup as well. The Noxian accepted it gratefully, then began scanning the house with her eyes curiously. Nothing else about her expression betrayed the emotion. Irelia watched her with amusement, sipping her tea.

"You've been in traditional Ionian homes before, have you not?" There was a smile in her voice.

Riven turned her burning gaze back to her, "I have...none of this size, however." She looked into her empty cup and was about to set it down when Irelia took it from her gently. She brought both back to the kitchen and cleaned them quickly. She walked back up to Riven and beckoned her.

"I will show you to your room. Come."

It was one of the many guest rooms, but still well-furnished and clean. There was space enough for a hundred times the personal items that Riven had.

"You may settle in here, I will be putting some small things away and then I will return to show you around the rest of the property. Particularly the bath, you are probably wanting one as badly as I at this point. And we'll need to re-dress that wound." As she turned to leave, the Exile spoke up.

"Irelia, I...thank you." Her voice was thick with emotion, back facing the smaller woman.

Irelia paused, then replied softly "Take your time, Riven."


	6. Chapter 6

_We're going back to the darkest hours  
__Where our kind has confirmed_

_We are the masters of sin and slaughter_

* * *

Six

Riven had not enjoyed a bath as much as she did then in quite a long time. After taking her time to relax in it, she sighed and pulled herself out of the water. A towel had been set just inside the door for her, and she smiled softly as she took it to dry herself, avoiding her small wound. Becoming slightly impatient, Riven threw the towel over the top of her head and roughly dried her hair. When she removed it, it was definitely dry. And all over the place. She threw on the extra set of clothing she brought (which was similar the one she usually wore), and walked back into the house in search of her hostess without bothering to tie her hair up again. She had told the Ionian that she would try to get what she came for and leave, troubling her as little as possible, and that she intended to do.

She bumped into the Ionian in one of the halls connected to the main rooms. She had been coming back from her own bath, and her long, black hair was still slightly damp. After grinning in an amused sort of way at the Exile's hair, Irelia quickly sobered and said "We should get that wound of yours bandaged again. You really should have said something earlier."

Riven silently followed Irelia to a well-furnished room and sat on one of the couches at her bidding. The Ionian woman disappeared for a few moments only to return with a roll of clean bandages and a bottle of alcohol with a small folded cloth. She took a seat beside her, grabbing the bottle and cloth.

"Lift your shirt, please." She asked.

Riven blinked, unusually hesitant. "I...could do this myself-"

"You are in my house. It is easier for me to reach it as high as it is on your side. _I_ am doing this for you, Riven." The look in Irelia's eyes brooked no argument. The Exile looked into each of them for a moment, then replied with a nod and pulled off her shirt. The Ionian immediately set to cleaning the wound, although it had just been in the bath with Riven. Then she set down the bottle and cloth to start unraveling the bandages.

As the Ionian busied herself with Riven's wound, the Noxian's thoughts went back to her original purpose. '_I will need to ask her to take me...there. To Shon-Xan Province.'_ She shivered. The Ionian woman looked up at her face questioningly, and Riven decided to explain sooner rather than later.

"I need you to take me to Couer Valley."

Irelia froze, then her expression transformed to one of shock and concern.

"You...traveled all the way here to go _back there?_ For _what?_ To torture yourself?" She looked absolutely astounded.

Cringing ever so slightly at the latter question, the Noxian explained, "That is not my intent...I have come to the conclusion that I need to return and make peace in a sense, with what happened there. To make peace with it, and..." She shifted, her eyes seeming to burn brighter, "To fully grasp the event, understand why it happened, and how I feel about it completely. What I will _do_ about it. There has been enough time." She turned her head to gaze out the window nearby. Seconds passed, then she continued, voice strong and clear. "I...want to find the shards to my sword, as well. I need them back. My blade doesn't belong in this state any longer."

When she returned her gaze to the Ionian woman, Irelia jumped slightly and dropped her gaze to the unfinished bandaging. As she finished that, she replied, "Well, Riven...I can take you there as soon as you're ready." She stood, looking anywhere but _at_ the Exile. She picked up the unused medical supplies and returned them, when she came back she spoke up once more.

"Um...you..." She took a breath. "Never mind. You may take as much time as you need before we go."

Riven stood. "I am ready now. Three years is enough time." She would not cower away from this chance. This was something she had wanted for a long enough time, and she was too close now to sit idle any longer. Her sword ached for completion.

Irelia turned to look at the Noxian once more. Her eyes searched Riven's expression, perhaps looking for any signs of fear or doubt. When she found something else entirely, she breathed in deeply through her nose, nodded and led her companion to the stables.

* * *

"I'm not sure if you are aware, but the Shon-Xan Province is not far East. This ride should really not be more than a few hours."

Several hours after Irelia had said that, the pair arrived. They were now in the province, but Couer was another hour's ride. They stopped in a small town to feed and water the horses as well as themselves.

Their meal was interrupted by a friend of Irelia's whom she hadn't seen in a long time. They seemed somewhat close. Riven raised a brow and squinted slightly at the pair. It turned out the young girl wanted to catch up a bit, and so they went off to speak in private. "I will be back in about ten minutes, Riven." She said with an apologetic expression. She nodded in return.

Sitting in the shade of a small tree, the Exile ate slowly and stared into the distance beyond the Ionian village. Something...familiar, softly poked at the back of her mind. After freezing for a split second, she pulled her broken blade out of the leather scabbard Irelia had kindly provided before they left. Crossing her legs and laying it out on her lap, Riven stared contemplatively at the mass of heavy black and silver stone. The sickly green glow pulsed as if in greeting. '_Perhaps there is more magic in you than I'd ever believed...'_ The glow grew slightly brighter, then died down into a calm, melancholic state. _'A sword mirrors it's owner...I'd always believed. You do not, anymore...I promise I will mend you, as I have mended myself.'_

The Exile ran calloused fingers over the remaining, glowing rune. "Forgive me."

A dark projectile sped towards her in the moment that followed and she would not have noticed it until it was too late if not for that prickling again, more urgent this time, in the back of her head.

She shifted ever so slightly and the arrow deflected off of her steel pauldron. Originally she'd thought to leave it behind at the Lito home, but it was one of the only remaining items she had kept from the fateful day of her country's betrayal. If there were a time to wear it, it would be on the return to Couer Valley.

She lifted her gaze to the hill from which the arrow flew trying to spot the perpetrator, but was met with thick green plant life. She gripped her sword and stood, muscles coiled and ready. A larger arrow followed, bright red and faster and more deadly. Riven quickly dived out of harm's way and rolled to her feet. She saw exactly where that one had originated.

The Noxian woman sprinted towards her attacker's sniper perch, keeping her eyes locked to it. Surprisingly not another shot was fired, and she made her way suspiciously to the top of the hill and through layers of greenery. Wading through thick bushes and tall weeds with molten amber eyes searching, Riven was completely and entirely calm. Though the sword in her grip ached for completion and her heart with it, she felt like an essential communication had passed between them. As though it was more a part of her than it had ever been...as if it were something _living_.

A dreadful shiver crept up Riven's spine and she spun just in time for a black coil to spring at her and wrap around her left arm. She growled as the thing attempted to crawl up her shoulder and around her torso, slipping the tip of her blade between it and her arm. She turned her sword and tore outward in one swift movement, severing the black thing and watching it drop to the forest floor. She heard violent muttered curses from the tree before her and merely responded frostily with: "Coward."

Varus screamed in a rage and dove at Riven from his perch in the tree. No sooner had his feet hit the ground than he swung his blackened right fist at her hard, and it met the flat of her sword. He followed up with a left uppercut, which she expertly dodged. Swinging his left fist down once more in a backfist of a sort, the corrupted Ionian archer grunted and growled with the immeasurable anger he harbored specially for Noxians. His opponent remained seemingly unaffected by it. Everything he threw at her she would block, dodge or it would glance harmlessly off of her form as she redirected his attacks with her body.

Regardless, she had yet to strike back. This seemed to further infuriate Varus, whose face twisted with violent emotion and desperation to kill his enemy. A large red arrow materialized in each of his hands, and without staunching the (somewhat unrefined) flow of his strikes he began to use them as if they were daggers. One lunge left a deep cut on Riven's shoulder and tore away the top of her white sleeve. Then, finally, the look in her eyes hardened.

The Exile timed her horizontal swing just as Varus brought his arm up and begun to drive the arrow in it toward her. He brought his other blackened forearm up just in time to take the brunt of her strike, but he was blown back into the tree he'd originally begun his attack from. His skull made a small cracking noise as it collided with the wood. Varus grimaced painfully and pulled himself up once again. He'd been fighting like a fool, he realized. This realization didn't calm his wrath one bit, however.

"Bloodshed carries a price, Exile." His tone was venom and fire, and it showed in his eyes as well, "Only cowards flee their fate."

The archer's bow returned to his hand, twisting out of the corruption and forming perfectly to his grip.

"Pain is my gift to you!"

He released a volley of small red projectiles before Riven could make any move other than to block a few with the flat of her blade. Pain (and small amounts of blood) sprang from the numerous punctures on her body, but she braced herself and charged the archer. He gritted his teeth and climbed a tree to his right with near the same speed he could run. Reaching a branch, he drew and loosed another glowing red arrow at the Noxian warrior which she dodged lightly. Not watching to see if he hit his mark, he jumped from his perch and put distance between himself and the Exile.

He loosed three more at her as she came at him, blocking each one, and he stopped. Suspicious but not slowing her pace, Riven watched her attacker carefully.

Just out of reach, she readied herself to dive forward and slice horizontally. In the midst of doing so, she found herself rooted to the spot with yet another purple-black coil. Growling, she hacked it off only to have another crawling up her leg. She wasn't stupid enough to keep her attention from Varus for so long however, and just as he loosed another arrow she gripped her blade with both hands, and a thin barrier of runes and green energy surrounded her. Varus shouted angrily and began firing like a madman. He really needed to get that temper under control.

The remaining coil worked it's way halfway up Riven's torso, and there was no way she could move from that spot. She gritted her teeth as it constricted and she stuck her blade between it and herself as she had earlier. The thing loosened and moved away from her sword with surprising swiftness, and she found herself almost gaping at it. It was as if it learned from the first coil. This was a bad situation to be in. Her barrier finally fell and Varus grinned broadly.

Willing herself to focus, Riven hacked at the coil, which did not fall immediately and gave Varus' arrow the time to fly while it rooted her to the spot.

Pain burst from the Exile's side, his arrow had made it. Riven had been able to twist her more vital areas out of the projectile's path, but the thing made a hole in her side regardless. Her brow creased deeply, and she gave a very different look to her opponent. Varus snarled at her and aimed his dark bow at her once more. As it flew, Riven dove suddenly towards the Ionian man with a speed he had not yet witnessed and the green, runic barrier rose once again. It took the arrow and fell, and Riven leapt to an impressive height, using a lower branch for greater reach amd brought her sword down heavily as she fell back to the earth.

She landed, drew herself to her full height and looked at Varus. The blade had passed through a good portion of his thigh and cut the branch that was his perch from the tree, his breathing was heavy and labored. He glared at her murderously, and she felt her own anger subside. It was replaced by a cold, empty sorrow.

"Don't look at me like that, Noxian bitch!" Varus spat, his chest heaving with anger and the consequences of his injury.

Riven approached him and crouched. Her burning eyes took in the detail of his expression. Varus's clouded eyes widened and he seemed to try to figure out why she was doing so. Soon, he came to a conclusion.

"Go ahead and revel in my pain, Exile. Just as you did in the pain of all the people you slaughtered here, MY people. All you and your country did was bring death and misery to Ionia and there is nothing at all you can ever do to undo it." He seemed faint.

Riven's gaze burned into Varus's clouded one. "The only one whose pain I wish to revel in is the Mad Chemist's." Her jaw clenched momentarily, then her neutral expression returned. "Your face is that of Ionia's agony and wrath and everything...everything I won't see from the forgiving. I want to see it. I need to see it as purely as it is in you, only then will I be able to accept completely what happened here...and what I must do."

Varus stared at the Exile with incredulity and a sort of new respect. But his anger would never die out. He finally responded, "Do what you will. Ionia's vengeance _will_ find you one day."

* * *

**AN: I took a small liberty with Varus' bow, I don't remember if that's actually how it works but...that's how it works in my story. **

**Lyrics are from "Hush Yael". Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Edit: It was pointed out to me that Swain had no part in the Ionian invasion, and so after some deliberation I decided to change the plot a bit to stay with canon lore. Thanks for reading, guys. **

* * *

Seven

* * *

The Exile returned to the village after her sudden absence with an unconscious Varus draped over her shoulder and a group of it's inhabitants gathered just ahead, whispering to one another. Irelia pushed through them as Riven stopped in front of her and looked into her eyes expectantly.

The Ionian Captain's brow furrowed as she took in the sight of her Noxian charge and the archer that was currently her luggage. She'd been sure Varus was elsewhere...though there hadn't been word of him for nearly a week. Perhaps he sought them out.

While it was certainly alarming to see him wounded and hung over the shoulder of the Noxian she'd allowed to stay, she knew how deep his rage went and his unrelenting hatred of the invaders who murdered his family. It was very likely he had attacked her, but Riven still brought him to the village instead of leaving him with his wounds. That in itself spoke volumes about how far the Noxian warrior had come and where she now stood. Despite not being able to help feeling cautious, Irelia felt her trust of the Exile grow.

Irelia huffed a tired sigh, and asked that a healer be brought. When she turned again to speak to Riven, she noticed the Noxian's amber eyes burning into Miyu's, the friend she'd gone to catch up with earlier. She was staring back with a very odd expression, discomfort and fear being the most obvious feelings displayed. The Exile however, looked as if she was staring down prey while simultaneously appearing hurt and accusatory. _Why are they..._

She cleared her throat and finally spoke. "Riven. I'm glad you brought him to us. Come, you must tell me what took place between you." She turned with a carefully blank expression and led her to the largest building in the village, which basically served as a town hall of a sort.

Once the doors were closed, the Exile told Irelia precisely what had happened to the point she arrived back at the village. It was pretty much what Irelia had thought. However, there was the matter of those strange looks exchanged between her and Miyu. Just as she was about to ask, Riven begun to answer.

"It isn't suspicious to you how it happened? That girl, your friend had the look of someone who's plot failed miserably when she saw me returning. Did you tell her we were coming?"

Irelia's eyes widened slightly, "I...did." No one had known where Varus had been for a week, she told Miyu they would be there ahead of time...then this happened. Her expression turned cold and stoney, and she looked back at the Noxian.

"Riven...Go and ready the horses if you would, I will be there shortly."

Without waiting for reply, the Captain stood and walked briskly out of the building. This was not how those under her protection were to be treated, especially by her own people. Trickery and hidden murderous intent were not part of the true Ionia.

She found her friend and had a very serious discussion with her.

* * *

The Captain and the Exile rode grimly, side by side under a steely sky. It had turned out Riven was right. Miyu confessed to plotting with both the village elders and Varus to have the Noxian woman killed. Though Irelia understood their pain, anger and thirst for vengeance...she was sorely disappointed in them. They had friends and family murdered, but she had given her very own life. At the Great Stand of the Placidium she fought, and fought until she could no more while the curse of Noxian necromancy wore her down. But when the Starchild had brought her back, she fought like she'd never fought before.

Even with all this to bear, with all that she suffered at the hand of Noxus, she had found it within her to give Riven a chance. Ionia was not like Noxus, and she would not represent it by stooping to such a level as the behavior of a typical Noxian. But her friend and her village had.

Still, she found herself unable to form an apology. Riven knew what to expect when she came here. Or she should have.

It was so upsetting and thought provoking to her that the Ionian hadn't noticed when the valley of Couer was before them until she looked at Riven.

The Exile was pale. Her hands, white-knuckled and clenching tightly to the reins, were trembling uncontrollably. It must have taken considerable willpower to keep her expression as blank as it was. Despite her effort, her jaw clenched stressfully and bright amber eyes shone with horror, anguish and deep regret.

Her pace never slowed, and they arrived at an entrance to the valley. Irelia was impressed, with the amount of intense turmoil the Exile had shown she still never slowed her pace.

When they dismounted though, Riven's legs gave out seconds after her feet touched the ground, and she sat on her hands and knees in the grey muck that was now the soil of Couer. Her broken sword, pulsing with green light landed on the ground next to her hand. Irelia felt her heart jump and she rushed to dismount and kneel next to the Noxian. She placed her hand on Riven's back and examined the runic blade silently.

Her heart had become twice as slow as it had previously been ever since her soul was split between her and her blades. It was surprising that it had...reacted that way to Riven's fall. She thought...she thought she heard a scream. An agonized scream, when the Exile's sword touched the ground and the sickly green glow had grown bright.

Perhaps...she could speak with Riven's blade. It was really not Irelia's business, and she was very uncomfortable knowing that she cared, but...there were things she could find the truth to by communicating with the Exile's sword.

Breathing heavily, Riven pushed off the ground and stood shakily on her feet. Turning her head toward Irelia but not looking at her, she gently removed the Ionian's hand from her back.

"Let me...Let me do this alone."

She began trudging her way into the valley of Couer sword in hand, and Irelia was left standing with the horses.

* * *

Sick. Riven was as sick as she remembered feeling when she desperately escaped this place years ago...her comrades and enemies alike burning, melting, morphing into hideously deformed monsters while they shrieked and screamed and clawed at the ground, each other and at Riven herself. They were so far gone, lost in the agony that they had forgotten even language, and only screamed...and shrieked, and died far too slowly.

Even without language, Riven knew what they were saying. She never forgot how those intensely tormented vocalizations had sounded. For weeks after the incident, they rang in her skull and nothing at all could make them stop.

When she broke her great blade, she heard it make the same noise. But that time it had brought satisfaction, and drowned out the screams that nothing else would get rid of...for a moment.

She took a slight turn and arrived at the exact spot she stood when the melters first struck. She froze at the sight, images flooding her conscious. Her stomach heaved with such force it brought her crumbling to her knees once again. Entire body trembling and shaky breaths coming too quickly, Riven clenched her eyes shut and tried to focus.

She could see it all again.

They were all so confused. Who was doing this? Why were they killing everyone indiscriminately? They couldn't even show their faces to those they stole the life from so easily? Was it so necessary they use such a heinous and cruel weapon?

_Of course it wasn't._

The Exile's fists clenched so tightly that it nearly hid their shaking and she pulled herself to her feet once more. Her face was wet and streaked, and her vision swimming, but she pushed forward. Around a sharp corner and up a small path that would be easily ignored by those distracted by battle, Riven climbed up to a small shelf, then further up until she was completely clear of the valley below. She dragged herself over the edge and rolled to lay on her back. Staring into the steely sky, she willed herself to be calm.

That path had been her escape.

She had been the only survivor. Why did she survive? Because she was stronger than the rest? No. She was more fortunate. Chemical bombardment was not something you could fight with strength or honor or bravery. Especially while your attackers hid and allowed the gas to kill you. It was cruel, shameful, ugly...but above all, it was cowardly and weak.

Noxus was never supposed to be cowardly. She was never supposed to be weak. She was supposed to have honor and courage and a will of steel. She was supposed to allow her people to become all that they could be, every single one, without discrimination based on completely irrelevant qualities. Riven had been a baseborn orphan, with nothing but the clothing on her back, and she had risen to great power and influence.

She made friends.

The Mad Chemist had taken it all from her. Noxus had taken it from her.

Only after she lost everything did she realize the error in her ways, in the Noxian mindset. What strength was there in invading Ionia and destroying the land and all it's people with a reason that did not actually fit? If spreading the Noxian ideal was the true purpose of the war, then what would the Ionians come to believe the Noxian ideal was? Utterly pointless and brutal violence.

Violence does not equal strength. Superior physical strength or numbers do not equal strength. Greater talent, more magnificent wealth, loftier status, higher intellect...even power itself, none of that was truly strength.

Riven had found that true, pure strength was not doing what came easily to an individual, but what was difficult. The conquering of one's fears. To fight the current with all you have and win. To show understanding to those who don't give you the same. To suffer impossibly and still be who you are.

The Exile's hand found the hilt of her broken sword again, and gripped firmly. Her head was finally clear, and she could see her purpose with a clarity she only had before her fall.

Standing without a single tremor, the Noxian woman made her way down the slight incline away from the valley. In a rocky area, she halted and breathed deeply. A warm feeling flooded the back of her mind and she looked to her blade. It glowed with an intensity she hadn't seen previously...even when it was whole.

She smiled gently, then set the excited weapon on a boulder. She was sure, this was where she shattered it. She knelt and began digging through the muck.

* * *

When Irelia spotted the Exile making her way toward her, she let a out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and stood from the rock she'd been seated on. Riven's cloak was wrapped around a thick bundle she carried in her arms. There were no signs of the nausea or trembling that had wracked her body just a couple of hours before. Locking eyes with the Ionian woman, she smiled confidently.

"Thank you. I've finished here. Let's return."

* * *

_I vow to fill my grave with a life not wasted_

_I am a storm that's grown in the winds of woe_

_I built these wings with bones_

_That broke on the grounds of weakness_

_I am a Phoenix reborn - "Death From Above"_


	8. Chapter 8

_We are born with the ability to change the world_

_Every breath is an option to sink or soar_

_Born, hands gripped on a broken sword_

_Every breath is an option. _

* * *

Eight

They arrived back at the Lito residence nearly two days later. Though at first Irelia wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask about Riven's time in the valley or the bundle she brought back, the return journey was far more relaxed. They traveled at a slower pace and the pair even made light conversation in the moments not occupied by a comfortable silence. The night sky was bright and clustered with stars as the pair came up on the traditional Ionian home. Warm air and a light drizzle greeted them...but they weren't the only things that did.

Sitting on the deck outside the front door, legs crossed and wringing moisture from her tails, was Ahri. The returning pair exchanged confused looks, and Irelia cleared her throat. The fox looked up at them with a smile.

"Ah, there you are. I've been waiting for the two of you."

She stared at them innocently as if what she just said had answered all their unspoken questions. Riven sighed tiredly while untying the bundle of her sword shards from her horse, and Irelia raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I suppose we should all go inside."

The Ionian Captain lead the way, after the horses were handed off to their kindly caretaker.

Once inside the large home, freshly brewed tea was served and the three seated themselves where comfortable. Which for Ahri, was lounging stretched out on a futon she'd grabbed and tossed on the floor as if she owned the place. The Exile placed her bundle on the floor next to her and joined Irelia in sitting uncomfortably as both tried awkwardly to keep their eyes off of the fox and her unreasonable amount of bare skin. Her magic seemed to be as thick and mildly oppressive as usual.

After what felt like hours, Irelia cleared her throat.

"I assume you have something of some importance to inform us of, Ahri?"

When her only reply was a twitch of ears, a satisfied sigh and a lazy nod into a cushion, the Captain began to feel unusually impatient. Her brows drew softly together.

"Well? I am glad you are so comfortable, but telling us within the hour would be preferable."

The fox giggled softly, and her playful golden orbs met Irelia's jade.

"Fiiiine, give me barely enough time to settle in...you should relax a bit, Captain Lito." She purred softly, a predatory glint in her eyes.

Attempting to hide her quickly growing blush and tear her eyes from the Nine Tails, Irelia took a sip from her cooling tea. Whilst bringing the cup back down from her face, she noticed molten amber eyes fixed on her. Riven's jaw was clenched, and her posture stiff as stone. When the Exile belatedly noticed her gaze was being returned, her eyes flicked around until they found a comfortable spot on the floor.

_'What was that?'_

The fox hadn't missed this exchange, unfortunately. Her thin, black eyebrows raised slightly and an amused hum followed a sharp, toothy grin.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was being so _intrusive_ here."

She sat up and crossed her legs, smiling at Irelia's flushed and confused expression. Riven coughed into a fist awkwardly, never looking at the fox.

"But it'd be nice if I could have _both_ of your attention before I begin."

Scratching the back of her head, the Noxian finally turned and faced Ahri's happily amused expression with a blush of her own and some irate grumbling. The fox took a moment to look at the Exile, clearly searching for something. Several seconds past, she smiled in satisfaction and looked back at the bewildered Ionian Captain.

"I'm so glad I came, my life's been a bit boring lately... Although...originally I hadn't planned on dropping by."

Irelia cocked her head slightly, and Riven's brow wrinkled in confusion. The fox continued with a grin after the pause.

"You see...I had been on my way to deliver you a message, Riven, and I was stopped by our good friend Varus."

Irritation crept into Ahri's smile and her ears twitched at the archer's mention. Her listeners slightly leaned towards her in their seats, quite intent on hearing the rest of her story.

"He...was more insistent than usual. I thought he'd _never_ stop asking me about Noxians passing through...and when I told him I hadn't seen anyone, he told me I had to smell you out. He said I _had_ to lead him to you, because he had unfinished business."

Ahri gave Riven a look, then took a dainty sip from her cup of tea before continuing.

"His leg seemed a bit wobbly so it wasn't difficult to escape from him, but he certainly wasn't happy about it. I'm sure once he puts a leash on that temper and thinks things through he'll figure out where you both are."

Irelia and Riven turned their gazes to one another. They knew they could subdue the archer, especially with their combined strength, but it was hardly worth the trouble. Varus would do nothing but get in their way and waste their time. If he were to find them they would need to imprison him for some time. The Exile sighed loudly and put a palm to her face. Irelia frowned sympathetically at the Noxian.

Ahri slid herself down on the futon again and stretched lazily. When she was satisfied she turned herself over and propped her chin up on a hand with a  
charming smile.

"Ah, but there's more."

She continued once she was sure she had the pair's attention again.

"Before all that garbage with Varus, I'd run into another familiar face on the way here. He's the one who asked me to give you a message, Riven."

The Exile's jaw tightened. The Ionian Captain's brow creased and her eyes hardened.

"Talon? Is he finally revealing his purpose here?"

"It was the Blade's Shadow indeed, though I can't say what it is he wants to reveal. He said: 'If you're sick of all the mystery bullshit, meet me here at midnight, sometime in the next three days'...and he gave me this."

The Nine Tails pulled a small piece of paper from between her breasts and handed it to Riven with a flirtatious look. The Exile's face tightened, flushed, but she wasted no time in taking the paper and unfolding it. Her brow creased as she ran bright amber orbs over the contents. A moment later she folded it up again and stuffed it roughly into a pocket. She stood and looked to her hostess, expression hard.

"I'm going to take a bath. Excuse me."

Just as abruptly as she stood and stated that, she left the room.

* * *

Had she been less confused by Riven's sudden desire to bathe, Irelia would have stopped the tall, solemn warrior to ask what in Runeterra she was thinking, leaving her alone with the Nine Tailed Fox. Unfortunately, she found herself in the sights of predatory, if not playful golden eyes.

Despite having plenty of encounters with Ahri and coming to be a friend of sorts, the Ionian Captain hadn't quite figured out how to handle her. Her, or her rather inviting aura. She told herself a thousand times it was only an enchantment, that if she understood that she'd be able to effectively ignore it. That never helped, of course.

"So,"

Ahri grinned and her tails began to curl softly.

"How did this little arrangement come to be exactly?"

Irelia stared at the fox for a moment.

"It's probably not what you are thinking, judging by that expression."

Pouting, the Nine Tails sat up and crawled closer to the Captain. Irelia crossed her arms and resisted the urge to inch away.

"What exactly do you suspect me of thinking, Captain? Hmm~?"

One of Ahri's long, fluffy tails softly brushed Irelia's cheek and trailed under her chin and she flushed harder. The Nine Tails was toying with her. The Captain took a deep breath in through her nose and calmed herself before looking back at the fox, who grinned mischievously.

"I just want to know how a Noxian warrior ended up staying here with you...taking trips with you, conversing with you like an old friend, bathing in your home. Or are you saying all that wouldn't seem strange to anyone else?"

Irelia's brow furrowed. She had a point. How frustrating.

"...Riven was found by a farmer to the north when she collapsed before his door. She tried to sneak into Ionia through the jungles on the northeastern coast, but...judging by her condition, preparedness and how absurd her plan was, I doubt she was very serious about surviving the journey."

Ahri's expression was surprisingly interested, and very curious. There was a glow to her eyes as if she were putting pieces together, then it was hidden away as she turned more fully toward Irelia.

"So...when you heard about the intrusion and came to take her back across the sea, what changed and made you decide to allow her to stay?"

The way the fox had phrased the question gave Irelia pause. She remembered Riven's strange and mildly suspicious, but heartfelt confession of guilt. Why was that the first thing she remembered? It could have been as simple as respecting the Kinkou's wishes...and back then, it should have been. Perhaps it was just her current perspective affecting her memory. The Exile...she was forced to admit, had gained a rather considerable amount of her trust. It almost frightened her. It should have frightened her a lot more.

"The Eye of Twilight had come as well. He judged that Riven was not harboring ill-will toward Ionia, and that her purpose was a right one. He...well, he pushed responsibility for her onto me."

Bright eyes glinting, the fox immediately replied with another question.

"You could have thrown her out with no consequence, regardless of Shen's wishes. Why didn't you?"

Irelia turned her eyes away.

"...I suppose...I believed it was right."

* * *

The bathhouse was thick with steam, and quiet but for the noise it's single occupant made. It was the perfect place for silent thought. Allowing the hot water she soaked in to relax her knotted and stressed muscles, Riven sighed deeply and leaned her head back, upper body leaning against the side of the enormous tub. Every time she stepped into the hot waters, she was immeasurably grateful to Irelia for allowing her to stay. It was rare that anything could get her to rest so completely.

The thought of her host brought up their conversation with the Nine Tails earlier. Though she only encountered her at the Institute of War, the damn fox always brought up feelings Riven had tried to bury after her exile. As much as they shouldn't have, they unearthed memories of the tall red-headed assassin she was once so close with, and were far too difficult to deal with after the war. This didn't make her incompetent when it came to recognizing those feelings, however. When the Exile saw Irelia's reaction to Ahri's flirting, to her suggestion that there was something going on between them...it was difficult to look away. She couldn't completely process what was being implied and what it meant to her, herself, in her strange fascination with Irelia's response.

Riven stopped that train of thought before it got carried away. She had more urgent, serious business to deal with and couldn't afford to be distracted from it. Talon finally gave her something to go on. He wanted to meet with her...but as far as him actually explaining anything, or expecting whatever it is to be peaceful, Riven believed there was little chance. It could easily be a trap...a stupidly obvious one, but perhaps that was part of the deception. Regardless, there was no real way to know without meeting with him, and it was her only lead. If she wanted to know about his (and possibly Noxus') involvement here, she'd do this. She growled lightly at her lack of options and sat up straighter in the water.

She had hoped to have more time before dealing with something like this. Her blade still begged for completion, and she hadn't even had the time to unwrap the shards she brought back from the valley. Riven could wait, she didn't have a clue as to how to even start putting the sword back together after all. But the thought always lingered in the back of her mind like a soul-deep itch that couldn't be scratched.

Sighing, the Noxian stretched one last time before standing and pulling herself from the waters.

* * *

The sight that greeted her undid much of the relaxing she'd just done. The Nine Tails was practically straddling Irelia, both pressed close together intimately...though uncomfortably, on the Captain's part. Upon noticing the Exile's entrance, Irelia jumped as if startled and pushed Ahri away.

"Riven! Um...that was...it wasn't what you...h-how was your bath?" She anxiously pushed strands of stray hair behind her ears.

Instead of giving her answer, the Noxian turned her gaze to Ahri. The fox smiled slowly at her.

"We were beginning to think we should join you~!"

Riven walked in and sat on the cushion across from Irelia, the pair's eyes glued to her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. When she opened them, she noticed the Captain looking extremely uncomfortable.

"It's alright. I understand. It's Ahri."

Irelia looked relieved, but the fox gave her a mock expression of hurt and indignation.

"Are you calling me a whore?"

Riven smiled at her. "Something like that."

At that, both Ionian women burst into laughter, Irelia's more stifled out of courtesy. Despite that, she seemed relieved.

A few more minutes of light hearted conversation passed, and Irelia decided to bring up the message from Talon.

"How do you plan to approach this, Riven? The Blade's Shadow is certainly not your friend, much less _any_ Noxian...a lure for information in order to capture or kill you seems quite likely, honestly."

The Exile hesitated a moment before responding. She knew her answer wouldn't be well received.

"I can't involve you or the Ionian people. It...wouldn't be right. Leaving Talon alone or ignoring him would be a terrible course of action as well...so I don't have much choice but to agree to this meeting and go alone."

The Ionian Captain frowned angrily, and her tone matched her expression.

"You can't be serious. It is too dangerous to go alone and I am responsible for you as long as you are in my country. There is no way I will allow you to go by yourself."

Ahri was watching the two go back and forth with a most amused expression. Riven sighed tiredly.

"I...fine, I suppose I can't stop you from coming. But..."

"If they attack, that will be on their heads. Not yours. Sharing the same place of origin does not make their actions your responsibility." Irelia heatedly finished.

Riven could only stare, considering the magnanimity of what the Captain just said. Did she mean to apply it to...everything?

Before she could make any sort of reply, Irelia stood up and cleared the table.

"Ahri, you may stay the night if you wish. I'll show you to a guest room."

Though Irelia didn't spare Riven another glance the rest of the night, the Nine Tails gave her a smile.

"Sleep well, Riven. And good luck with everything."

The Exile merely raised a brow and nodded to her.

She didn't sleep as well as she could have.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this story's been so delayed. Life has kind of fucked me over in the past few months. I had a lot to deal with, and a lot of depression to get through. Anyway, this update may be kind of dumb, but I hope you guys like it. May go back and edit later. **


End file.
